


Camp Miraculous

by StrawberryQuokka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Miraculous, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryQuokka/pseuds/StrawberryQuokka
Summary: It's Marinette's first year being a counselor at Camp Miraculous, her childhood summer camp.She's the chief of the Ladybug Cabin.Friendships and lots of fun and misadventures along the way.Spending two months with 12 girls (and 48 kids over all) plus a flirty Chat Noir Chief, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Today was my first day of summer, and I figured to get in the mood, why not write a Miraculous Summer Camp AU?  
> Enjoy!

Not even Chloe could ruin Marinette’s summer. 

I would be Marinette’s first time as a counselor at Camp Miraculous. She had gone there when she was younger, and each summer was amazing. She had been looking forward to going back non-stop since school had let out. 

Marinette was counselor of the Ladybug Cabin. Mainly because she had always been a ladybug since attending the camp when she was 7. The camp was for kids ages 7-9. It was two months long, so for kids (and especially Marinette), it was a home away from home. 

The camp was divided into four cabins, two girl cabins, and two boy. Ladybug and Rena Rouge were the girl’s and Chat Noir and Carapace were the boy’s. The counselors had to arrive a week earlier than the kids to help plan activities and “bond”. 

Marinette had spent the last few weeks planning and packing. Most of her outfits were red and black, to show she was the “Ladybug Chief”. The protocol for counselors was that you were to wear the colors of your cabin, but you could choose any (appropriate) clothing you wanted. She had spent an entire week gathering and packing multiple pairs of clothes, laundry detergent, snacks, hygiene items, and everything else she needed for her two-month adventure.

_____

Marinette arrived at the camp with a confident smile on her face. She was wearing a red T-shirt tucked into a black skort.Her hair was tied into her signature pigtails.

She unloaded her trunk and began to make her first trip to the Ladybug cabin.

When she arrived inside, she wasn’t surprised to see that it hadn’t really changed. It had the same white bunk beds with red sheets, the same wood floor with various red and black rugs, the same Ladybug banner hanging on the wall, and the same wooden walls covered in notes and signatures of Ladybugs past. It was a tradition that on your last day of camp, you would write a note or sign your name.

She set down her things in the Chief’s Room and began to look around. It didn’t take her much time to find the note 7 year old her had written. In black sharpie were the words 

**Best. Summer. Ever!!!** With her signature and a little ladybug doodle.

Her fond memories flooded back as she continued to look around the cabin. 

In just a few days, the cabin would be filled with around twelve young girls. _Her_ young girls. She would be their big-sister like figure. She would guide them through these two months and help them have the most amazing summer. But also help them come back more experienced, kind, and over-all better people. That was her job as Ladybug Chief.

She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

She turned around to see a girl her age, with ombre brown hair and glasses. She was wearing an orange T-shirt tucked into off-white ripped jeans. She must be the Rena Rouge Chief.

“Hate to interrupt your thoughts, but the other chiefs and the head are ready to start the meeting in like, 5 minutes.” she said

_That’s right! The meeting!_

Marinette had lost track of time. Again.

“Sorry!” Marinette smacked her forehead with her hand “I lose track of time easily. Thanks for coming to get me.”

The girls exited the cabin.

“No prob.” the girl stuck out her hand “My name’s Alya. Nice to meet you. I’m the Rena Rouge Chief. And you are…?”

She shook Alya's hand “Marinette. Ladybug Chief. Nice to meet you too.”

“I think we’re gonna be really good friends. Us girls have to look out for each other, yeah? Especially with whatever knuckleheads they hired for Chat Noir and Carapace.” the girl, Alya, let out a laugh.

“Definitely.” Marinette laughed with her.

Next thing she knew, Marinette was falling. She must’ve tripped on a rock or something, and now she was going to face-plant into the ground.

_Great way to make a first impression._

Only, she never hit the ground.

She was being held by strong arms. The boy who had caught her was around a head taller than her. He had messy blond hair and emerald green eyes. He was skinny, but still fit.

The boy let out a laugh.

“Honestly, first day of camp and you’ve already fallen for me.”

A small blush rose on Marinette’s cheeks. She took a small step away from the boy and regained her footing.

“Quite the prince charming. Thank you for catching me. I’m pretty clumsy.”

“I prefer ‘Knight in Shining Armor’.” He said, giving her a cocky grin. He stuck out his hand. “I’m Adrien, Chat Noir Chief. Pleasure to meet you m’lady”

Marinette took his hand and he placed a kiss on her knuckles.

“Marinette., I'm the Ladybug Chief.”

“Well then, bugaboo,” he gave her a wink “We better be off to our meeting before we’re late.” He gave a salute and sprinted off to the main cabin.

“Don’t call me bugaboo!” she hollered after him. Marinette rolled her eyes.

Alya hummed “Looks to me that we have two lovebirds.”

Marinette elbowed her “No. He’s just being a flirt. Honestly, not a very good role model for his boys.”

“Whatever you say.” 


	2. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kid from the Chat Noir cabin is feeling a bit homesick.

The counselors sat in a circle in the chief's cabin. The Chief’s Cabin was slightly smaller than the actual cabins, and was almost like a mini recreation center. It had a big white board containing the schedules of each cabin, and a main overview for all four. It was pretty detailed, going as far as what was served for lunch that day. The cabin also had quite a bit of athletic equipment, craft supplies, and “surprises”. 

“Okay, the kids arrive tomorrow. It’ll be the first day of camp, so we have to make it  _ big. _ ” Alya said.

“Water balloon fight?” Nino, the Carapace Chief, suggested.

Alya shrugged the idea off “Too small.” 

“Paint war?” Adrien asked.

“Nah. Besides, we’re doing that on friday.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Marinette, please tell me you have a big idea.” all three counselors turned to Marinette.

“Umm, actually, I do.” Alya’s face lit up “I mean, well, it’s kinda weird…”

The three looked at Marinette quizzically. 

“Anything is good, bugaboo.” Adrien gave a wink.

“Don’t call me ‘bugaboo’!” Adrien flashed a cocky smile. “Anyways, here’s the plan…”

  
  


_____

The first day had gone nearly without a hitch.

10:30 pm was lights out, but most of the girls were asleep by 10. 

Marinette’s phone buzzed as she looked over the sleeping girls.

It was the counselor's group chat 

**[Alya] My girls are all asleep. Let’s give ‘em around 2 hours?**

**[Nino] Sounds cool. I still have a few dudes awake though, I’ll text when they fall asleep.**

**[Adrien] Most of my guys are asleep, but I have one little dude who’s feeling homesick… he’s crying I think. He doesn’t know I can see him. What should I do???**

_ Poor kid,  _ Marinette thought

**[Marinette] If you want, you could bring him over to the Chief’s cabin. I can meet you there?**

**[Adrien] K.**

**[Adrien] What about your girls?**

**[Marinette] They’re all out like a light.**

A few minutes later Marinette met Adrien and his boy at the cabin.

The boy’s eyes were red from crying, and he was still sniffling.

_ What do I normally do for kids who miss their parents? _

Marinette held her arms open, to see what would happen. The boy, who seemed to be 7, hesitantly accepted the hug. After he made contact, he caved into Marinette’s arms and began to cry again.

Marinette carefully stroked his back “Shh, it’s okay buddy. Want to tell me your name?” she asked quietly.

The boy sniffed, “David”

“Okay David, could you tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I- I- I miss my p- p- parents.” he said as he gulped down tears.

Marinette hugged him a bit tighter “I see. So you’re feeling a bit homesick?”

David nodded.

“Would some ice cream, maybe make it better?”

He nodded again.

Marinette let out a small laugh, and tried to get up, but David wouldn’t let go. Marinette glanced at Adrien, who got up and made his way to the freezer. He handed David an ice cream sandwich and sat down next to him.

David carefully let Marinette go, and took the ice cream Adrien had just given him.

“So David, is this your first time away from home?”

David nodded.

“New places can be scary, huh?”

David let a few more tears slide down his cheeks, “Yeah. And I don’t have any friends. And I miss my mom. And I miss my dad. A- and I just want to go home!” he started crying again. He put his treat down and hugged Marinette.

“It’s okay to miss your home and family David. But I want you to know that you have two people who care about you very much, right here, at camp.”

“Who?”

“Me and Adrien.” 

Adrien reached out and messed up David’s hair. “That’s right David. You can always talk to me.”

“And about having no friends here,” Marinette continued, “It can be scary sometimes, but I’m sure there are lots of kids here who want to be friends with you.”

David looked up “really?”

“Yes really.”

David nodded and tucked his head into Marinette’s shoulder.

Eventually, his breathing became more steady and calm. He had fallen asleep in Marinette’s arms.

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much!” he whispered “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“It was nothing. Besides, we have to look out for each other just as much as we have to look out for these kids.”

Adrien carefully picked up a sleeping David. “I should take him back to the cabin. You really are a lifesaver. How’d you know what to do?”

Marinette stood up as well “I’m not sure. I guess I just have a way with kids. David seems really sweet. You should have some of your guys ask him to play.”

“Sounds like a good idea, m’lady.”

Marinette let out a sigh “Honestly, why the nicknames?”

“I don’t know. They just feel right.” He winked.

“Quite flirty, kitty.”

“Hmm, you like nicknames as well then?” He gave her a smile “I am quite the charmer.’”

Marinette gave out a mock exasperated sigh “I need to get back to my cabin. See you tomorrow.”

“Always a pleasure, bugaboo.”

“Stop calling me bugaboo!”

“Aww, you like it. Don’t deny it.” and with that, Adrien walked off to his cabin.

_ Honestly, he’s so… annoying!  _ But Marinette couldn’t help but blush just a little bit as she walked back to her cabin.

_____

As Adrien lowered David into his bunk bed, David stirred.

“Your girlfriend is really nice. She’s like my mom” David whispered into Adrien’s ear.

Before Adrien could respond, David was asleep again.

He smiled softly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> I hope you liked Chapter 2!  
> Could Adrien be having the beginnings of a crush on Marinette?  
> I figured Adrien would freak out a bit, since (in this story) he wouldn't really know how to comfort kids.  
> Marinette to the rescue!  
> Next chapter will be the big First-Day-of-Camp-Kickoff-Late Night-Surprise  
> Feel free to comment!
> 
> Ciao!
> 
> \- Jules


	3. Capture the Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls vs. Boys capture the flag.  
> Marinette gets a bit _carried_ away

Marinette was wearing all black, besides the red glow stick bracelets on her wrist.

She was carrying a bag full of more red glow sticks.

She flashed the lights on a dn hollered.

“All right girls!” 

A few tired girls stuck their heads up. One of them asked “What’s going on?”

“What time is it?” another mumbled

“It’s midnight. Please change into all black, and grab some glow sticks.” Marinette was excited. The first night of camp was one of the best things ever, and now it was her turn to lead it.

Girls filed through their suitcases and duffle bags, got changed, and were ready in about 20 minutes.

Marinette sent a quick text on her phone.

**[Marinette] Ladybugs are ready!**

**[Alya] Renas are ready… meet at base?**

**[Marinette] Yeah. Taking my girls there now.**

**[Adrien] Chat Noirs are ready. We’re so gonna win.**

**[Nino] My dudes are ready. We’re starting in 10 minutes?**

**[Marinette] Yes. You guys are going down! No hard feelings when we crush you though.**

**[Adrien] You talk a good game. It’ll be nice to rub the boy’s victory in your face. ;)**

**[Alya] Guess we’ll just have to see.**

_____

The girl’s tiredness had rubbed off by the time they got to the Girl’s base.

Alya was explaining the instructions.

“Boys vs. Girls capture the flag! We’re so gonna win. So, the first team to bring the opposing side’s flag to the base camp wins. Easy peasy. You’re allowed to hide anywhere. Don’t get too rough, play fighting is ok, but absolutely  _ no  _ injuries besides a bruise or small cut. Am I understood?”

The Ladybug and Rena Rouge girls all nodded.

Marinette checked her phone, 12:24 am.

**[Marinette] Start in one minute!**

“Okay girls! Let’s win this thing!” Marinette shouted. The girls all cheered.

They were playing capture the flag, at 12:30 at night, in the woods. There was a large fence completely surrounding the camp, so no one could get lost. It also meant they wouldn’t have any run-ins with wild animals.

**[Adrien] Let’s go!**

“GO!” Marinette and Alya shouted. The group scattered into the woods.

“So, we gonna go kick Adrien and Nino’s butts?” Alya nudged Marinette

“Definitely.”

Marinette and Alya sprinted off to look for the Boy’s flag.

_____

“This is  _ so _ not fair! I’m smaller than you!” 

In an attempt to take the boy’s flag, Marinette had been caught by Adrien. Instead of “fighting” for the flag, Adrien simply picked Marinette up and slung her over his shoulder and ran.

“I think it’s perfectly fair, bugaboo. I had to protect my flag”

Marinette huffed. They must be at least 300 feet away from the flag at this point, but Adrien was still sprinting. He had been holding her by the legs, but they were both uncomfortable like that.

“Can I move my hand?”

“No.”

“This is seriously uncomfortable. I’m holding you by the ankles!”

“No.” The more uncomfortable he was, (no matter how uncomfortable it made Marinette feel) meant he would be sooner to let her go.

For holding her, he was running at a remarkable pace. She was pretty surprised to see how athletic he was. The trees passed by, and Marinette got used to the thump and bump of his legs hitting the ground. He was  _ so annoying! _

He was beginning to sweat, and sweat meant stink.

“Like the view back there m’lady?” He said, between breaths. 

_ His butt was pretty cute… wait WHAT!? NO! No no no no no! _

“You’re obnoxious. And cocky. And arrogant.”  _ and absolutely not kinda attractive. _

“Meowch! You pain me bugaboo!”

“Stop calling me bugaboo! And was that a cat pun? Seriously?”

Marinette couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was wearing that cocky grin. She rolled her eyes.

“When are you gonna put me down?”

“Not sure. Whenever we get far away enough from that flag.”

“Whatever. Am I not heavy to you?”

“You’re like a bunch of grapes.”

“But you’ve been sprinting for like, seven minutes. While carrying me. How are you not getting tired?”

“Aww! You care!”

“You know what I meant.” 

He laughed. His laughter sounded nice. 

He was starting to sweat. A lot. He was a teenage boy, after all.

“Oh no! You’re gonna stink so bad! That means I’m gonna stink really bad! Please tell me you put on deodorant!”

“Don’t worry, bug, I’m not that crazy.”

“Good. You’d better not be lying, because I swear if you stink I’ll-”

“- I get it. I get it.” his breath became a bit more heavy. He was sweating more.

“Do you need water?” 

“I’m fine. I’m barely even sweating. It’s not that hot out. There’s no way I can get dehydrated.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. This boy.

_____

Next thing she knew, she was sitting on a rock.

“You finally got tired?”

“No. I’m just taking a break.” he wiped some sweat from his forehead and sat down on the rock next to her. “I think I’ll take you up on that water though.”

Marinette handed him the water bottle she had been carrying.

“Thanks.” Adrien proceeded to chug the entire water bottle.

Marinette stood up before Adrien noticed, and she ran.

He could hear her yell “See ya’ later cat-boy!”.

He smiled. That girl would be the death of him.

The girls had won, with only a few minor casualties. After getting a few band aids, the girls in the Ladybug cabin nearly passed out from exhaustion when they got into their beds. They were all pretty sweaty, and would definitely have to shower in the morning. 

One of the boys from Carapace had been tackled into a mud pit by a Rena Rouge girl, and they had to be hosed-off outside.

Marinette could hear one of her girls, Claire, mumble “best night ever” as she crashed into her bed. Marinette smiled to herself.

**[Marinette] My girls practically passed out, but they seemed to have had a great time.**

**[Carapace] Same with my dudes.**

**[Adrien] The Chat Noir guys seem to have endless energy, cause most of them are still up. I told them to go to bed, but they’re all just sitting in the dark now. So I’m honestly not sure if I should just turn the lights back on and let them chill.**

**[Alya] Oh gosh. How are they not exhausted?!**

**[Adrien] Endless energy I guess.**

**[Marinette] Like kid, like counselor ;)**

**[Alya] ?**

**[Marinette] Long story.**

**[Adrien] It’s kinda not though…**

**[Alya] give me the story!!!**

**[Marinette] I think it’s time for everyone to go to sleep**

**[Alya] Please???**

**[Mainette] Nope. Goodnight.**

**[Alya] :(**

**[Adrien] Lol. Night guys.**

***private chat: Marinette, Adrien***

**[Adrien] David was telling me all about his new friends he made before he went to bed.**

**[Marinette] Aww! I’m so happy for him!**

**[Adrien] I honestly think it was your influence.**

**[Marinette] I think it was you.**

**[Adrien] Goodnight bugaboo~**

**[Marinette] 😒**

**[Adrien] I know you like the nickname ;)**

**[Marinette] Whatever. Goodnight kitty**

**[Adrien] Kitty???**

Marinette laughed a bit to herself. It was pretty late, and she had a full day tomorrow. She fell asleep pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Hope you liked Chapter 3!  
> The next chapter is gonna focus more on the kids. Specifically the Ladybug Cabin girls.   
> Feel free to comment! I love reading them!
> 
> Bye!
> 
> \- Jules


	4. Zip-line of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug girls talk crushes.  
> Adrien helps a girl conquer her fear.

Once all of the Ladybug girls were showered, they walked over to the dining hall.

Breakfast for the morning was eggs and bacon.

Once all the girls had sat down at the Ladybug table, Marinette went over the day’s schedule.

“Okay, so in about an hour, we’re going zip lining. Then you have about thirty minutes of free time until lunch. Once lunch is over, we’ll go to the cabin to change into swimsuits and head over to the lake to swim with everyone else. That’ll be over by around three-ish. After that, you have free time until the bell rings for dinner. Once dinner is over we have a bonfire, and then bed at 9, since you were up late last night. Sounds good?”

Most of the girls nodded their heads, and began talking. Marinette caught wind of two of her girls, Jessica and Sara, conversation.

  
  


“Yeah, but like, Noah from Carapace is pretty cute. And he’s  _ super  _ nice.” Jessica said.

“I guess, but Jake from Chat Noir is much better looking, and he’s really funny.” Sara replied.

“Have you seen Noah? He has really blue eyes. And he is so cute.”

“Nah. Jake has those freckles, and his eyes are almost golden.”

Marinette smiled to herself. It seemed like her girls had some crushes. That’s too cute. 

“Ok, ok. But girl, the Chat Noir chief though.” Sara said.

“He is  _ so hot. _ ” Jessica gushed, she turned a bit pink.

Jessica and Sara were the oldest girls in the cabin. They were both nine, but would be ten in a few months. Sara was a darker skinned indian girl with thick black hair. Jessica was much more pale, with fiery red hair and ice blue eyes. 

“His green eyes and blond hair. He’s brave too.” Sara added.

“Why thank you!”

A crimson red Sara turned around to see Adrien standing right behind her. Jessica turned fire hydrant red in return.

Adrien looked completely calm, but Marinette saw the small, mischievous glint in his eyes.

“No offence girls, but I think you’re both a bit too young for me.” He laughed “Anyways,” he turned to Marinette “Hey bugaboo~ I was wondering if you knew where the arrows are? I’m taking my guys arching later and I can’t seem to find them.”

“Stop calling me bugaboo!” Marinette let out a huff “The arrows are in the Chief's Cabin, on the top shelf in one of the bins. They’re not sharp though, cause that would be dangerous.”

“Of course. Thanks, m’lady” He winked and walked off.

“Oh my gosh. Is he your boyfriend?” Jessica turned to Marinette.

“I’m so sorry!” Sara said, looking equally surprised.

“No, no. He’s  _ not  _ my boyfriend.”

“But he-”

Marinette cut Jessica off, “No. He just calls me those stupid nick names to annoy me.”

“I think he does it because he ~likes~ you!” Sara teased.

“Who? Adrien? There’s no way. We’re hardly even friends.” Marinette turned slightly pink.

Jessica and Sara went back to their conversation, leaving Marinette to think over a few things.

_ There’s no way that that obnoxious, cocky, arrogant, cute...NO! He’s not cute! He’s annoying! Stop it! Does he like me though? No! Of course he doesn’t! And you don’t like him either! _

_____

Alya had an activity scheduled when Marinette was taking her girl’s zip lining, so Adrien (bringing the rest of his cabin) had come to zip lining to help out. He was going to be at the top of the platform, helping set up the kids on the line and sending them down. Marinette would be  working on the bottom, helping kids get harnessed up. That meant they would have minimum interaction, which Marinette was perfectly fine with. 

Marinette helped one of her campers, Miranda, into a harness. Miranda was 8 and had long hair that had been dyed pink. She had brown eyes, and was pretty tan.

“Ready to send her up, Adrien!” Marinette hollered from below. 

“Ready!” Adrien shouted back. 

Marinette helped the girl onto the ladder leading up to the platform. The platform was about 70 feet up in the air. It was triangle shaped, and would sway just a bit when the wind blew. 

Miranda climbed up the ladder and Adrien helped her up, and walked her to the line. He connected her harness and let her kick off.

“Whoooooooooooo!” Miranda screamed on her way down “I’m flying!”

Marinette chuckled to herself. One of the people hired to help, unbuckled her from her harness when she reached the ground. She rushed over to talk to her friends, who were equally excited.

Next in line was Olivia. She was 7, and her face was covered in freckles. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked a bit nervous.

“Are you ready Olivia?” 

Olivia gulped “Y-yeah.”

“If you’re nervous, you can always wait and try again later.”

She shook her head “N-no. I’ll regret it if I don’t do it now. I’m terrified of heights though.”

“Well, it’s good to face your fears, and I’m very proud of you for doing this. But if you’re too scared, you don’t have to. Okay?”

“I want to.” She was shaking just a bit.

“Okay then.” Marinette helped her into her harness. “Ready Adrien?” Marinette shouted.

“Yes! Send her up!”

Olivia gulped again.

“Don’t worry, Liv, you’ve got this.”

Olivia climbed onto the ladder. She climbed the ladder pretty quickly, and the minute she got to the top, she hung onto the pole for dear life. The platform swayed just slightly due to a gust of wind.

_ I’m going to die. _ She thought.

“Hey there! I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Adrien.” she took his hand and he helped her onto the platform “What’s your name”

“I-I’m Olivia.” she was visibly shaking at this point.

“That’s a pretty name. You ready to go?”

Olivia nodded her head and Adrien began to hook up her harness onto the line.

“So you’re gonna sit down on this ledge, and when I give you the ok, you’ll kick off. Okay?”

Olivia nodded again and sat down on the ledge.

_ What if the harness doesn’t work and I fall to my death? I’m going to die! This is too high up. What if something goes wrong? Too high up. Too high up.  _

Olivia took a peek over the edge. 

_ Way too high up. Bad decision. I can’t go back now! Too high. Something could go wrong. This was a death trap. I’m going to die. Too high up. _

Adrien squatted beside her. “Are you ready?”

Olivia shook her head ‘no’ and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

_ Too high up. Way too high. I’m going to die/ Something could go wrong. Too high. Too high. _

Adrien put a hand reassuringly on her back.

“Hey,” he said in a soft voice “It’s ok to be scared. You’re being awfully brave right now, you know that?”

Olivia had a death grip on the ledge.

“It’s ok. You’re safe. You’re going to be ok. This is safe. You are safe.” Adrien began to rub little circles on her back “You’re safe. It’s ok. You’ll be ok. You’re being so brave.”

Adrien wiped a few tears from her face. “Please stop crying. You’re safe. It’s ok.” 

Olivia eventually calmed down with a bit more reassurance from Adrien.

“Are you ready?” He asked calmly.

She shook her head ‘yes’ remembering what he had said.

_ I’m safe. It’s going to be ok. This is safe. _

She kicked off and went soaring down the zip line. She screamed, but he knew she was ok when she got off and shouted “I wanna do it again!”

Adrien smiled. 

Olivia ran up and hugged Marinette, and then looked up at him and yelled “Thank you!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> So, about that zip-lining part...  
> I wrote this part based on one of my experiences.   
> Let's talk about the platform first. The reason it's shaped like a triangle (and held up by three poles) is because a triangle is the strongest shape. Buildings built to withstand earthquakes, often sway when hit with force. So that's why the platform swayed. THE PLATFORM IS PERFECTLY SAFE!!!  
> Anyway, I went to this camp when I was 12. We went zip-lining on like, the first day. I am dreadfully afraid of heights. So, like Olivia, I did it because I knew I would regret it if I didn't. And also like Olivia, when I got to the top of the platform and it was time for me to jump, I cried. The poor guy at the top was sorta handled the situation like Adrien, but he was also like, "You need to jump please." He also told me that if I jumped, he would show me his dog that he brought to camp. Unlike Olivia, I screamed all the way down. Specifically "GET ME OFF OF THIS DEATH TRAP!!!" at the top of my lungs. I also did not want to ride it again. I'm still afraid of zip-lining.   
> So that was my story time.  
> I hope you liked Chapter 4!  
> Feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Bye!
> 
> \- Jules

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!  
> I hoped you liked Chapter 1 o Camp Miraculous!  
> I know I have like, three other unfinished multi-chapter fics, but when you have an idea, you have to write!  
> Btw: Marinette has never met Alya, Nino, or Adrien prior to this fic. Marinette doesn't know Adrien is Adrien Agreste.  
> If you have any suggestions, likes, or dislikes, feel free to write a comment!
> 
> Addio!
> 
> \- Jules


End file.
